The Organization Becomes Substitue Teachers
by Jinzouningen
Summary: All 13 members of Organization XIII have to fill in as substitute teachers at Mii,Kitchi, and Zorfendor's school. What will happen? Rated T for future chapters. If you are new at reading our stories read some of our other fics first.
1. Social Studies With Xemnas

AN: JM: Hi there people. Some of my friends and I are teaming up on this one. If your new to reading our stories there is a couple of things you should know. In our stories we have it so that Xigbar is the father of Demyx and Kitchi and Vexen is the father of Zexion and Mii. So for now that's all you need to know and this is one damn long authors note.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mii.

"OK," said Xemnas, "I am going to be your substitute Social Studies teacher. Today we will learn about the history of Hollow Bas… what is it Michael."

"Two things." Mii said. "First it's Mii. Second…" Mii gets up and walks over to Xemnas and whispers something in his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot we are in your school in the real world and that these students don't know anything about our world. Thank you Mii. Now please go back to your desk."

"Damn, this guy is stupid." Mii thought as he went back to his desk. "I hope he at least asks someone where we left off."

"Can anyone tell me where we left off"? A couple of the students raised their hands. Mii was not one of them because he knew the superior didn't know any of the other kids names except his.

"You there." Xemnas said pointing to a girl with brown hair. "Tell me your name and where we left off."

"My name is Emily and we left off on chapter 17." Emily said.

"Thank you Emily. Turn to chapter 17 and read it to yourselves."

Everyone in the classroom did what Xemnas said.

"Well," Mii thought, "Except for almost exposing who we really are Xemnas is doing pretty good for a first timer. Only problem is that all of the 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th grade teachers are missing or sick and the rest of the organization just had to fill in."

AN: JM: Well this is just the introduction isn't it? Any way there will be more chapters later but I'm only writing a couple of them. It will get more interesting and yes Xemnas will screw up. Later.


	2. Dear God, Religion With Xigbar

AN:

JK: SORRY!! I didn't have any time recently! Written in document section 'cause I'm lazy. Get ready for mass stupidity.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JM owns Mii.

-----------

"Okay, lemme get ONE thing straight 'ere, brats." Xigbar said, resting on a stool in the front of the room. "I ain't yer friend, 'kay? As long as I'm here, if you got a problem, keep yer god-damn trap shut. I don't wanna hear it." The entire class, except Mii, were scared at the moment.

"This new guy is crazy." The earlier idiot, Emily, whispered into Mii's ear.

"AND! I've got hearing so good, I can tell who's talking at what time, EMILY." Xigbar stated, looking at the lesson plan. "Now, seein' as I don't give a damn about math, we'll move on to...Family Life in religion?!" Mii snickered. "What the hell is this?"

"Family Life is-" Some random kid started.

" 'EY! Did I call on you?"

"No..."

" 'Kay. Family Life, how families are started, right kiddo?" Xigbar knocked on Mii's skull, and Mii gave some weird noise. "Whoa, you sound like Dem."

"Ow! Yeah! How families are started." Mii groaned, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Xigbar nodded.

"Okay. Put yer books away, I'll tell ya this. Ya see, when a man loves a woman..."

-30 Minutes Later-

"...and that's how all you punks are sitting here with those disgusted looks on your faces." He concluded. "Any questions?"

"Yeah..." A kid in the front row said, raising his hand. The Freeshooter nodded to him. "Is it even POSSIBLE to do that with whipped cream?!"

"Yup." He replied.

"Sir? I want to know about the caramel." Some other kid asked.

"I'm NEVER looking at brussil sprouts the same way again..." Some other kid said. Mii banged his head on the desk.

"Oh, God..." He moaned.

------

AN:

JK: Mass apologies people!! Hope you enjoyed and if you don't find the pattern by the next chapter...I laugh at you. LOL.


	3. Literature with Xaldin

Zorfendor: HEYA! Does anyone know who I am?

(crickets chirping)

Zorfendor: (Sigh) Anyway, Im a friend of Kit and Mii's, and I appear in Kitchi's fic _Why Me AGAIN? _And they said I could make some chapters so…here we go!!! Oh, I should also say that I'm adopted by Xaldin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Zorfendor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xaldin sat at the desk in the classroom of C3. He sighed, and said, "Okay, children, my name's Mr. Xaldin and I will be teaching you…literature."

Zorf smirked, "_This should be interesting._"

Xaldin opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a stack of magazines. He arose from his seat, and began to pass them to all the kids.

One boy looked at it, and said "Hey wait a second, this is-"

"GAH! You pervert!" Another girl screamed from the other side of the room. Xaldin looked over his shoulder at her, and smirked. "Im teaching Literature, and that is reading, is it not?"

"Sir, but you can bring _these _into school!" the same boy from earlier, Matthew, began to say.

"Xaldin," Lexaeus said walking through the door connecting the rooms of C3 and C5, "I need your help with…HOLY SHIT!"

"What?"

"What are _those_ doing here?"

"Well I teach literature, and that's reading is it not?"

"Well yes, but you cant bring _those_ in here! This is a school for god's sake!"

"Whatever…now what did you need my help with?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh, that's right," Lexaeus said, suddenly remembering. He whispered something into Xaldin's ear, and he nodded.

"Okay. I'll be there later." Xaldin said. Lexaeus nodded, and walked out of the room. Xaldin looked at the clock and said, "It seems we are out of time…for homework, fine videos of the content you read today and…well watch them."

"We cant watch _these_! Our parents would kill us!" another girl shouted.

"Either that or fail." Xaldin said. The entire class groaned except for Zorfendor. He kicked back in the chair and though, "_That's good old dad for ya._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorf: Well that was fun! Hope you guys thought that was funny, but I am not a humor writer, I am an action/adventure writer. So sorry if it's not what you expected!


	4. Not Good, Science With Vexen

AN: JM: OK I'm back and I get to do my dad.

Vexen: That's father to you.

JM: Ignore him please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mii, JK owns Kitchi, and Zorfendor owns himself.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Jutashi and I will be your substitute Science teacher." Vexen said to his 7th grade class. "Today we will… OUCH" he said as a hair scrunchi hit him between the eyes.

"Uh, Mr. Jutashi can I have my hair scrunchi back?" Kitchi asked innocently from the second row. "No." Vexen replied

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Vexen said. The door opened and Xigbar walked in dragging Mii behind him by the shirt collar. "Vexen," Xigbar said in his usual surfer tone, "Yer son's cuttin up to me."

"What?" Vexen replied startled. "He's cutting you with a knife."

"No." Xigbar said casually. "It means he's talkin back to me. You think ya can ground him for me?"

"Sure I can, but you have to promise to ground Kitchi." Vexen said as another hair scrunchi hit him in the head.

"For launchin hair scrunchies at you?" Xigbar said. "Fine."

"He's lying." Mii said. "I never talked back to him,"

"Kid I don't lye." Xigbar said.

"What about the salamand…" Mii said before Xigbar covered his mouth to be sure that his greatest secret wasn't revealed. Of course Mii was still making weird grunting sounds.

"Anyway I better get back to my Math class. Thanks for…YOW!" Xigbar yelled as Mii bit his hand and ran because Xigbar had let go of his collar. "Salamanders." Mii yelled back at Vexen.

"Damn that kid." Xigbar said as he ran after Mii.

"Anyway," Vexen said to his class again, "Today we will be doing a very interesting experiment." He pulled two beakers out of his cloak. One had a shiny green liquid and the other had a blue liquid.

"What you do is mix the green one with the blue one." As he said this he poured the green liquid into the beaker with the blue liquid and started to stir it. After he was done stirring it was a very scarlet red.

"Wait a second, it was supposed to turn purple not red. How in the world did this hap…" The chemicals suddenly exploded and the smoke alarms went off.

LATER IN THE PAKING LOT

"I thought we'd have a fire drill today." Mii said to Kitchi and Zorfendor. "But how did you know that would happen?" Zorfendor asked.

"I saw him shoving the chemicals into his cloak before he left." Mii replied. "I tried to tell him that they would explode but he said he knew what he was doing."

"Well at least the explosion didn't set the school on fire." Kitchi said. "It wouldn't have anyway it was basically a smoke bomb not a real explosion." Mii explained.

"Since when have you cared if the school is still standing?" Zorfendor asked Kitchi.

"I don't," Kitchi replied, "but I was in that class at the time."

AN: JM: OK that was a long chapter. Zorfendor is doing the next chapter which if you can't guess who it is I will laugh at you. Later


End file.
